Insatiable
by amaranthined
Summary: In the day, she belonged to the world and to everyone around her. But tonight, she was his to keep, as with every night that she belonged to him. "My love for you, insatiable," he whispered huskily against her ear, causing her to breathed hard at his words. Vanishshipping. AtemxAnzu. Lemon. Oneshot.


_**_**Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to its respective owner. Enough said.**_**_

_**My warm thanks to the readers and reviewers of Sensual Danger and the people who added it to their Favorite Stories list and/or are following it. Thank you as well for your suggestions. I'm taking them into consideration, in addition to my projects waiting to be written. **_

_**[EDIT: Thanks as well to Blueberrypeach for the grammar correction. =)]**_

_**In the meantime, here's my second fic. This is what I get from listening too much to Insatiable. I know it's quite an old song, but it still sounds as beautiful as when it first came out. When I heard it again in recent years, I thought, **_**I swear, this song was written specifically for and with revolutionshipping in mind. **_**If you haven't heard it yet, I suggest you try it out. It's really a wonderful song. Do note, however, that this fic is a oneshot and that the song is just a loose basis or inspiration.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong><span>SETTING<span>**__**: AU. Post-canon, in which the Ceremonial Battle ended in a draw or tie and as a result, Atem was granted his own body through a special spell (as it meant a second chance in life to live) and could explore life and freedom on his own. I will not go into the whys, hows, what-abouts, etc. because these are not the focus of the fic; plus, they would distract and impede the momentum of the fic and would make it too long.**_

_**Again, mixed viewpoints of Atem and Anzu are used. And by the way, although this is a vanishshipping fic, I included "Yami Yugi" in the list of characters to make searching this fic easier for you guys. ;)  
><strong>_

_**WARNING**__**: Lemon.**_

_**With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this treat. XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>INSATIABLE<strong>

* * *

><p>They slowly danced to the music only they could hear. Intimate notes. Sensual rhythm.<p>

A time to let go.

His hands were unbuttoning her blouse, his lips pressing small kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes at the soft contact as he slid the satin fabric off one shoulder and leaned down to kiss the newly exposed flesh. A silent sigh escaped her as she tilted her head to the other side and then again to its opposite when his hand bared her other shoulder, where his mouth found itself grazing. She dropped her arms to her sides, allowing the slippery fabric to slide down on its own and pool at her feet.

She brushed his lips with hers, lingering, as her hands yanked up his black shirt. He held his sleeveless arms up, allowing her to pull his clothing off. Holding her, he allowed himself to admire her as the moonlight pouring through the partly drawn curtain of her room played on her fair skin, illuminating the surface of her partially disrobed shape, with the thin strap of her black, silky lace bra temptingly draped off her bare shoulder. The soft, dim, yellow light from the lamp of her nightstand cast the rest of her as a soft silhouette in his hands.

No one else could see her this way; no one ever had. The door was locked, and her parents were away for the night, as always.

And now, he had her all to himself.

He met her with a kiss that melted in her mouth, soft yet hot. Slowly backing her to her bed, he carefully guided her down. His warm tongue slipped into the depths of her mouth, coaxing her into joining him. As she did, she let out a sigh of pleasure, almost unaware of how he was already unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts until her thighs and hips felt cold. But soon they would be warm, be hot. She knew they would be. With this assurance, she kicked her shorts off her feet.

Not breaking the kiss, he deepened it even more, running his hands all over her, over and over, yet they were still left unsatisfied. He couldn't get enough of her. He just couldn't. He needed her, as much as she needed him. Her love nourished his soul, as his did hers. They could not exist without each other, he subsisting on nothing but her affection. She feeds on his devotion. He hungers for her attention. She needs to be saturated by his passion. Each night was fresh, always new, no matter how similar or different their experiences together were.

But tonight would be all about her. All for her.

Anzu rolled him over so that she was now on top of him. Her alluring hands sliding all over his bare, manly chest, she moved her mouth to his neck devoid of the usual collar, kissing and sucking every inch of his skin, before sliding down to his chest, raining hazy kisses all over it, to his enjoyment. Then she reached up and caught his mouth with hers, moving against his in fluid motions, making his whole being quiver with pleasure.

Atem reciprocated, burning her mouth with his own as he pulled her waiting body to his, kissing everywhere of her his hungry mouth could reach. Lifting himself off the mattress, he brought Anzu up with him, entangling himself with her blindly, her apricot scent sticking to his skin, staining him. His hands went to her back to undo her bra, feeling the weight of her chest against his arms.

Turning around, she allowed him the honor of unhooking it. In one second, he eased the intimate apparel off her arms as she became bare before him, exposed for his touch, free to be pleasured thoroughly.

She stood on her knees as he knelt behind her. His mouth found its way to the nape of her neck, dancing upon it before migrating to her throat as his hand slid to her bountiful chest. He cupped one breast, feeling its fullness beneath his palm, then rubbed the underside back and forth. Anzu gasped, and he began massaging her flesh, relishing its softness.

In response, she pleasantly tilted her head to the other side to accommodate his mouth on her neck better, making him feast upon as much of her soft skin she offered as he could. Gasping his name, she placed her hand on top of his head to keep him there, encouraging him, leaning her back on his hard chest.

He moved his other hand to her other breast, full and tender.

Anzu moaned under his touch when both of his hands kneaded her soft mounds at the same time. Fingered her nipples, sensitizing them to his electric touch, making them beg for his attention. "Please..." she breathed. "More..."

He willingly complied, caresses after caresses making her ache with an urge somewhere below her.

Leaning her head against his broad shoulder, with her eyes closed, she reached back and wound her arms around his neck, her waiting mouth meeting his this time in a hungry kiss. One of his hands left her breast, only to be replaced by his other hand working on it in circular motions, his lean arm rubbing the nipple of the other breast at the same time that left her moaning, basking in her growing pleasure. Meanwhile, his free hand glided down her flat stomach, grazing south to her black thong. Slipping his hand inside the smooth fabric, he cupped her most intimate area.

"Mmm..." Anzu closed her eyes, reveling at his heated touch, before he then began moving his fingers along her soft folds. She moaned, soft and low, her breath hitched. Liquid heat began pooling down there as he continued those slow, sensual stokes, making her part her knees further in silent begging for more.

He could feel her desire pulsating in his hand. Prying her nether folds apart with his thumb and middle finger, Atem used his dominant finger to rub her clit.

"Atem...!" Anzu's eyes grew half-lidded as she jolted at the fire he caused in her down there, drawing gasped breaths as he continued to stroke her so wonderfully. "Ohh..." More... She needed more of his hand... She pressed her womanhood down to his palm, moving slowly against it, sending ripple after ripple of pleasure through her. "Yes..."

His desire for her grew stronger as he felt her dance herself against his hand in her effort to get more of it. What she wanted, she _must_ have it. So he let his hand stroke her clit and massage her fleshy folds alternately, nonstop.

"Ahh..." Anzu could feel herself becoming moist with pleasure, with his hands fondling her breast and her womanhood at the same time. Each stroke sensitized her. Each caress of pressure against her flesh weakened her. Her body let him do whatever he wanted to do with it, yielding so readily to his control.

Atem removed his hand, moistened by her essence, from beneath her, as her body sagged helplessly against his chest, in ragged breaths. She was so soft against him, as always. His lips dancing behind her ear as she closed her eyes, he gently lowered her to the mattress on her stomach. Anzu relaxed, lying still, all willing and waiting for his next move. And he paused to gaze admiringly at the curves of her beautiful nude form softened by the dim light, loving the way she entrusted her body to him in complete surrender.

In the day, she belonged to the world and to everyone around her. Family. Friends. School. Work. But tonight, she was his to keep, as with every night that she belonged to him. Those nights that usually differed each time. Nights of deep, husky breaths, with grasped sheets. Of being shrouded in darkness, between steamy kisses and hungry moans. Heating each other's bodies on cold, stormy or rainy nights. Tasting melted chocolate–coated flesh and wine-poured skin. Naked between sheets, him on top of her, kissing slowly and passionately. Delighting each other's bodies but never uniting. Nights of steam and rich lather on skin all over, with her back arched against his hold, her head thrown back with her eyes closed, his mouth sweeping kisses all over her open chest drenched by streams of water from the shower above.

Those nights that no one probably knew about. No one needed to.

No one in the claim of the day, he knew, understood and would ever his possessiveness over her or how deep his feelings ran for her. Not Sugoroku. Not even his friends. Not even Yugi, _especially _Yugi, to whom he must always veil everything as mere concern for a fellow comrade or friend, knowing how much his former partner loved her. To everyone else, he, Atem, was all about missing memories and a lost name. They forgot that he, like them, was capable of loving and being loved back. And by adhering to the prohibitions and inhibitions brought about by borrowing Yugi's body, he had unknowingly lived up to the expectations of the world.

But now that he was flesh on his own, there was no more reason to hold back. The world was not the only one who could love Anzu, who could receive her love in return. To be selfish enough to hate sharing her with others was something the world would frown upon. To possess such an attribute by the unlikeliest people such as he would even be more detested. It surprised him as well, but yes, he was selfish—after three thousand years of emptiness and nonexistence and then the rest of his freedom loving but unable to do it openly, always bounded by perimeters—and he had already accepted that.

But for Anzu's sake, he would cast aside this selfishness and share her with those who made her happy. Anyone else who did otherwise intentionally or harmed her—he would make them pay.

Ironically, the only one who understood and accepted this unlikely flaw of his was Anzu herself.

Except for Yugi, who was a special case, Anzu was the only one who had seen and known Atem, even way back then—a gambler of even his own life, a vigilante with skewed morals. Who had seen everything about him from start to finish—his ruthless, sadistic nature that uses Dark Games to protect and avenge his friends especially her, the girl he cared about more than his life, for whom he would do anything, even if it meant hurting others without a second thought. His good attributes. His character development through time yet still with glaring and subtle imperfections. The pride that cost him a lot. The darkness that had been lurking within his complicated heart. His deep sorrow and tears that even Yugi, having been separated from him, knew nothing of firsthand. His brokenness, his fragmented soul.

Yet despite these, she still accepted him for who he was. Anzu was someone who didn't need to borrow Yugi's body to see Atem's soul. Others could see him only as Atem: the Other Yugi, the Pharaoh, a loyal friend, the greatest duelist. Anzu saw him as Atem, the raw, flawed person stripped of all these external layers.

He knew Anzu loved him but, like him, had been holding back for the same reasons in terms of Yugi. Atem had left her the right to choose, and with the way she kept coming to him, she had made her choice clear. In the past when he had no body of his own, he would catch her looking at him with sad longing in her eyes that would avert his gaze. Those times of longing for intimacy and passion from each other that they had wanted to receive and give but could not have, as though to do so would mean carrying a forbidden relationship or romance.

And now, after all this time, finally all these were theirs to possess.

Atem watched Anzu as her body rose and fell in her breathing. He had gained another chance to live fully. He was not going to waste that, along with pursuing everything he had missed out on while he was bonded to Yugi.

Straddled her from behind, he leaned down on top of her, planting his arms at the sides of her head. "My love for you, insatiable," he whispered huskily against her ear, causing her to breathed hard at his words.

His mouth started with her nape. Propping herself up with her arms against the bed, Anzu closed her eyes, enjoying the way Atem's hands were gliding up and down her arms. Before she knew it, his mouth was upon her smooth shoulder, massaging it sensuously before migrating next to her other shoulder and consuming its surface repeatedly, tingling her all over. As he ended, Anzu turned her head, her mouth meeting his in a long, yearning kiss.

A minute later, he broke off from her mouth to continue where he had begun earlier. He lay down kisses all over her bare back, furthering down to every inch, eliciting sighs of contentment from Anzu. When he settled to her hips, his hands slowly pulled down her underwear. His hot mouth continued to the swell of her round bottom, taking time to touch every inch of the smooth surface, then continued slipping her remaining covering down and off her shapely legs, letting it drop to the cold floor. He turned her body around that her heated core was facing him. He inhaled deeply, the rich scent of her arousal intoxicating him.

Anzu looked down at him with so much yearning. "Atem..."

No, not yet. Too soon. He wanted her to enjoy more. Only the best for her. Only the most for her. He blew a soft breath on her core. "I won't let you sleep at all, all night." Atem climbed forward until he reached her face, uttering the words she loved to hear from him each night. "Tonight, you're mine_. All mine."_

Anzu shivered in delight, enjoying his possessiveness over her that never suffocated her, that excited her, even. In his arms, she felt exclusive. Through their shared nights, he set her apart from the world, and by reserving her for himself, she was someone special.

She didn't expect anyone around her to understand this. To everyone, she was Anzu, the role model student. Anzu, the tough, ass-kicking girl who was a true friend. Anzu, the daughter who never disappointed her parents about anything, who never disgraced them with her actions though more often than not they weren't at home an entire night because of work. Anzu, the good citizen who followed the rules of society and conformed even to its hypocrite morals.

At times, it was difficult to get out of this image, some of the opportunities turning instead into mere secret nights. Nights when Atem would have to come to her room earlier than her parents arrived home and hide, when while they thought she was already asleep behind locked doors and followed suit, she would be lying flat on her bed with Atem on top of her, pleasure suppressed into whimpering moans as he adored with his silently hot kisses her thirsty body all over in her disheveled, open blouse and skirt.

But it was only in everyone else's absence and low lights where she could be _not_ the perfect Anzu the world expected her to be. Could be her raw self, be unashamed of her needs. Vulnerable, yet able to openly express herself. Being with Atem made her reassured that it was okay to have these desires and stop looking down at herself because of them. Whatever part of her soul she laid bare, he took it as it was without question. Each night, she would let him uncover a hidden depth within her. And each night, he would set her free from the world.

Now, lying on her back, she closed her eyes and drew one leg slightly closer to herself, propping herself with her elbows and arms on the mattress. Tilting her head back with her back arched, readily offering her body to him for his use. For his pleasure.

Atem took the small, slender glass of honey he had placed on her nightstand earlier. Hovering over her, he poured an ample amount of the amber liquid on her collarbone, then across her chest. He watched, hypnotized, as the honey flowed slowly, leaving an enticing trail of sweetness down to the valley of her breasts, to the swell of her flesh. The golden fluid stopped when it reached her twin peaks, forming a bead at each tip, like fresh dew on the petal of a flower.

He leaned down to begin with her neck exposed for him, concentrating on her throat. Then his path took him lower for him to feast on her collarbone. Taking his time, he let his mouth consume the sweetness on her hot skin, enjoying the small, pleasured moans she was making as he continued to trail down to her cleavage. There, he buried his face, kissing it hotly, wetly, before moving to her right breast. The tip of his tongue touched her nub, then licked the golden bead off.

An electric sensation speared right through Anzu at this, her cheeks flushing. "Atem! Ahh..."

His tongue drew a lazy circle on the rim of her nipple before taking the whole center into his mouth. He began sucking it, then engulfed her whole right breast to consume it slowly, sucking it in the process as though to extract more and more honey from its source. Sweetness swirled within his mouth, and he took more of it, again and again, eliciting more moans from Anzu. When he switched to the other mound, he could feel the pounding of her heart as he lavished her breast with the attention it so deserved with his mouth, massaging it so thoroughly.

Her body was burning with need as she arched herself, thrusting more of her begging flesh into his sensuous mouth, delicious shivers running down her body. "More..." Raising herself, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and head, keeping him so closely to herself, wishing his mouth would never leave her breast, that mouth so eager to bring her pleasure. "Don't stop..." she gasped desperately. "I need you... really _need_ you..."

He answered by drawing in more mouthfuls of her luscious flesh again and again as he grabbed the sides of her chest, and Anzu collapsed back on the mattress, unable to contain herself. Her hold on him tightened as they rose and fell down on the bed in their engaged passion.

"Atem..." Anzu moaned, loosening her hands around him. "Lower..."

He concentrated his wet mouth below her heaving chest. "You're so beautiful..." he breathed, trailing smaller kisses down her body, his hands sliding down along her contours.

"Ahh... Lower..."

He licked around her stomach, his strong hands holding her hips.

She threw her head back. "Lower..." she breathed, her voice husky and low.

He moved to her left, slowly kissing her down along the juncture between her upper thigh and her loins. When he was done, he moved to her right juncture and trailed the same slow kisses down along it.

"Atem..." Anzu uttered, breathless with anticipation.

Atem paused and moved to her face. "Don't worry," he murmured, blowing a soft breath on her ear. "I'll take good care of you." Turning her body to her side, he let his hand touch the side of her breast, then let it glide along her waist. Amorous kisses followed his hand, kisses that continued outlining her contours as his hand slowly slid along the curve of hip, down to her thigh, all the way to her ankle.

"Atem..."

He turned her body on its back before taking one of her sexy feet. Slowly, he pressed his mouth on the top of her foot before going up, reverently planting kisses along her long, smooth leg, then along her inner thigh. Parting her legs so wide, he lovingly kissed the entire area around her core as she twitched with need. Inhaling deeply one more time, he let his mouth swipe across her soaked exotic place, then closed in on it.

"Ohh..." Her cheeks still in a hot shade, Anzu let out a long soft moan, allowing him to taste her. She felt his warm mouth brush her soft nether folds, then slowly swept them over and over. "There... There... Ohh, _there..._" she moaned, and he began to run his tongue along the inner walls of her folds. "Lick me... Ohh... Like that... Ahh... Ahhh..." She moaned even more as he kept licking and licking her. "I love what you do to me... Ohh... Ohh, lick me some more... A-Ahh... Ahh... More... Ohh... _More..._ Ohhh..."

How he loved it whenever she enjoyed in that breathless, aroused voice that always hardened him. Atem continued feasting on her. After some time, he began sucking her lower lips slick with her desire.

Anzu's eyes opened halfway, light sheen of sweat coating her face. "Right there... There... Oh yes... Yes... Yes... _oh_, yes..."

Hearing her filled with so much pleasure, with so much heat... He _had_ to hear her more. His warm tongue delved into her, tasting all the new wonders she had there.

Anzu arched her back at this, thrusting herself hard repeatedly into Atem's amorous mouth. "I need you... " she panted. "More of you... Ahh... Ahh..."

Atem's tongue probed her deeper and deeper, leaving nothing untouched, as her juices continued coating it inside her. Her taste overwhelming his taste buds and equally the rest of his senses, he moved out his tongue and began licking her clit.

"Ahh... Atem, your tongue... so warm... Ohh... so... Ahh... Ahhhh..." Her hands grasping the bedsheets, Anzu's head kept turning from side to side, her cheeks in a more heated shade, her moans getting louder and more desperate and she parted her legs even wider for his mouth to explore her more thoroughly. "Atem...!"

The way she mentioned his name was full of begging, heightening his desire to please her even more. So he ran his tongue on that sensitive piece of flesh over and over, as Anzu made uncontrolled sounds of arousal. Finally, he swerved his tongue, enclosing it.

Intense, hot pleasure coursed through Anzu as she cried out. Her hips bucked, flooding his mouth with her nectar, her sweet, _sweet _nectar. He held her hips, drinking deeply from her cup of liquid pleasure to quench his thirst for her. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Atem lapped up her essence mixing with the hint of honey remaining in his mouth, then sucked her clit, earning him another burst of sweetness from her exotic flower. His mouth easily slid across it in all directions as he licked her up all over, kissing her down there with so much passion, the hot scent of her filling invading him with pleasure.

"Ohh... Atem... You make me feel good... Ahh... so _good... _I feel so hot... More... Ohh..._"_

He looked up at Anzu, her body soaked in his wet kisses and panting, before climbing again on top of her and leaned down. She indulged in the pleasant softness of his lips as he allowed her to taste herself. From the way his tongue slowly yet urgently slid over hers to coat her in her own flavor, she got a glimpse of how much he had enjoyed her, causing her hands to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants while he was busy with her mouth. She moaned, feeling through the thin fabric of his boxers his hardness pressed firmly on her folds, rubbing against her, coaxing her, and she slid her hands inside his boxers to feel his member.

Atem jerked a bit forward, his breath becoming ragged against Anzu's mouth as he felt her soft hands begin stroking his length. "Anzu..." he moaned lowly. There was nothing like her touch―so powerful, electrifying him throughout, that he could barely continue kissing her. No matter how many times she had done this to him before, he could never get used to how she made him grow harder, stronger. And he would be all that and more for her. He forced himself to ignore his own needs and concentrate in pleasing her instead. As he had told himself, this night was about her. He was hers to deal with, no matter in what way. His body was meant for her. He focused his own heat and feelings on her mouth, drawing out long, hungry moans from her, drinking her own fervid kisses.

Drowning in his ocean of fire and ardor, Anzu weakened as Atem's hot mouth overwhelmed her. His kisses were like no other: giving yet dominating, gentle yet consuming.

But most of all, loving.

Then Atem broke away, pulling his pants and boxers down his hardened body and tossing them on the floor. Seizing Anzu, he searched her face. "Anzu..."

Her eyes beckoned him. Whenever he looked in her eyes, it rendered him powerless. Powerless against her. Powerless even against himself. He couldn't take it anymore as his body cried out to have her. Sheathing himself with protection, he positioned himself at her center, and he gazed at her eyes with a question beneath his: _Do you trust me?_

She returned his gaze, her sapphire eyes full of smoldering passion. He didn't need to ask. She trusted him, as much as she always had with her life that he always never failed to save.

Atem leaned down again, clasping her hands resting at the sides of her head, but not before whispering gently in her ear the words that bared his inner vulnerability: "I love you."

"Atem..." She saw how tenderness had surfaced from beneath the storm of desire clouding his amethyst gaze. Her heart melted at the great affection such a soft voice, from a man so powerful, could carry. At the words that he had uttered to her for the very first time. _I..._

As carefully and gently as he could, he pushed himself into her.

Anzu cried out sharply, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

He meant her no pain, would never mean her any. Waiting patiently for her pain to subside, he kissed her softly to distract her from it, to wash it away. Finally, when she had adjusted to what he could offer, he moved out slowly and in again, one soft thrust at a time. He watched as the pain gradually disappeared from her flushed face, changing into the beginnings of enjoyable pleasure. He took his time, their bodies slowly moving together, up and down, up and down... building a slow, sensual rhythm...

"I..." Anzu tried to breathe out as she rose and fell with him, trailing off at a thrust of gentle pleasure. "I..." Another one. And another. And another. Her voice grew soft. "I... love you too..."

It made Atem's heart swell to hear her say those words, not out of what he was giving her but meaning it with all her heart and soul; the raw emotion in her blue eyes as she uttered them without fear declared those feelings. They strengthened his resolve to do everything for her, made him thrust into her more... more... and more...

A pleasure-filled cry tore from Anzu's throat as his member slid in and out of her slick center. "Love you... I love you so much, Atem..." she moaned, panting, falling into his rhythm. "Please... H-Harder..."

Atem continued filling her with himself repeatedly. "Yes..." he whispered huskily in her ear, encouraging her. "Let it go... Let yourself go..."

"A-Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"Come..." he invited her in that so alluring whisper. "Soar with me... Anzu..."

She moaned, her eyes growing half-lidded, as he pressed himself hard against her. "Harder..." Every inch of his body was rubbing against her sweaty own because of the growing hard rhythm he kept on building within her, _with _her. Her body ached for more... and more... "Deeper...!" she begged. "Faster! Please, faster!"

"Anzu..." Breathing hotly on her, Atem tried to contain himself, but it was no use. He had meant to take Anzu slowly for some time, but her moans made it clear that she needed his deep-seated passion to fill her with now. She needed _so much more_ of him, as much as he needed more of her. Anzu spread her legs as wide as she could for his better access. "I want to feel you more... I _have_ to feel you more..." His pace quickened as he dug deeper and deeper into her. "More..." His hips turned more urgent against hers. "So _much more_..._!_" His mouth buried itself at her neck.

"Atem!" The heat mounting inside Anzu was getting more and more out of control, waves of intense pleasure lapping at her as he thrust into her so deliciously, leaving her delirious with sensation until her hips bucked and she came hard. She fell back onto the mattress, but it didn't stop Atem from pursuing more of her pleasure. With his hard hands, he caressed her bouncing breasts again and again, his mouth urgently hot against her neck, pleasuring her so much as her lips parted with heated puffs. She hugged his bare back with one arm, her hand resting on his head to keep him there, the other arm and hand lying helplessly beside her head. "Yes...! That's it! Keep going! Yes! _Yes!_"

"Anzu...!" Moans coming deeply from his throat, Atem could feel himself coming close to the brink of his sanity, lost in her hot flesh, enjoying her with all his senses as his hips rolled on their own against hers. Edged on by her loud pleasure, he took her legs and hoisted them over his broad shoulders, enabling him to plunge himself deeper in and out of her moist heat while he resumed satisfying her parts. Pleasure and frustration flooded his tone. "I can't get enough of you!"

"More! More! Ohh!" No longer did Anzu feel the mattress rubbing against her back nor hear the creaking of her bed. Just Atem, Atem, and Atem, filling her heart, her mind, her senses, her body—everything of her. This wonderful, delicious feeling of being filled over and over... He could keep on riding her for hours, for days, without ever stopping. And how she wished he would never stop doing her, never stop doing everything with her, so soaked and so lost in this long, sweet, sensual, intimate love they were passionately making together with much, _much_ longing. She kept on moaning, kept on grasping the bedsheets so blindly, so desperately, for anchorage yet ended up only disarranging them, unable to remain steady as he thoroughly pleasured her on and on. She was soaring higher and higher with him, to heights of pure ecstasy she had never imagined. To come back down would be unbearable; all she just wanted was to be there, left to scream her sheer unadulterated delight.

Hot sweat was coating their joint bodies as Atem licked its salt off Anzu's neck. Hearing her cry out in wild pleasure to her heart's content was the hottest, most beautiful music he had ever listened to. Every single part of him burned feverishly in result, fulfilling her needs all over. "You are so hot, Anzu..." he moaned hoarsely. "Just _so_ _hot_... Hot, hot, _hot_..." Each repeated word was accompanied by an increasingly powerful thrust.

"I want you, Atem! I need you want you _so badly_ I—Ohh! Ohh!_ Ohh!_" Anzu couldn't think straight anymore, with her next words and moans uttered brokenly, hearing nothing coherent but him as he was whispering his feelings and love in her ear between jagged hot breaths while in the throes of ecstasy. They were together, not just their bodies rolling in unison but with their souls molding into one.

His mouth caught one bouncing breast, sucking it wetly and hard and uncontrollably along the ride. The thrusts into her slick heat turned frantic now, and she lowered and wrapped her legs around him, pushing him to bury himself deeper into her, into hitting her on the right spots that her juices flooded him again and again as she cried out ecstatically. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she clutched onto him desperately, lest the the next ride would break her body and mind from the sheer intensity. It didn't take so long before she could feel herself dripping again with want, gasping in shallow breaths. The aching urge inside her somehow hinted her that it might be her final, each thrust sending her closer and closer to the edge.

Atem lifted his face from her chest and looked down at her beautiful face glistening in sweat. If he was about to go over the edge anytime now, she was what he wanted to see and forge in this very special memory in his mind. Even if he were to be sealed again in the Millennium Puzzle or cross to the afterlife, he would never forget her face, her body, her voice, her scent, _her._

Anzu gazed up in his eyes, drowning in their amethyst depths. His hard pants were heated breaths on her parted swollen lips, and hers quickened, mingling with the scent of his own. He angled himself better, their uncontrolled, loud pleasured moans for each other filling her room. Anzu tipped her head back, arching herself against him at the sudden abandon that gripped her. "_Atem!_"

Her steaming flesh gripping him, the moment of glory had finally come. With a final cry of her name, Atem's whole body pulsed and burned as he spilled himself within her, with Anzu exploding in her hot essence at the same time, waves of pure ecstasy crashing over them. He fell upon her as she unwound her legs off him, both of them heaving and panting so hard to catch their breath.

Anzu felt weak, tired—but strangely not as exhausted as she had expected. Not with Atem's lean body resting against hers, his arms lying on the sides of her head. Not with the throbbing of his heart echoing in her open chest. Even as they rested silently for what seemed a long while, she relished every minimum contact with him, every minute and every second that she was with him.

Finally, Atem lifted his head, locking her in his gaze. "This is just a fraction of how much I love you." He brushed his lips on hers. "Of how deeply you make me love you."

Anzu smiled into his kiss before gazing back at him soulfully. "I can never imagine anyone else loving me like this..." she uttered so softly. "No one but you. Only you... "

His amethyst eyes widened slightly at the way she said it. "Anzu..."

"Yes." She waited for him to pull out of her. But instead, he pulled the disarrayed blanket near him to cover themselves to their waists. "Atem?"

Atem moved close to her face. "Let me remain inside of you... just a little longer..."

"Atem..." She closed her eyes at this, at how intimate he still made her feel. Her mouth caught his for a while.

And he was caught off guard by her action. "Anzu?"

"I need your love again. I want to feel it..." Anzu tried to kiss him hotly, but he stilled her mouth with his own. "Atem?"

"There's no need to rush." He kissed her reassuringly before nuzzling her breasts. "We have all night." They had tomorrow. The night after that. Forever of more nights to come.

The full moon spilled its light as the night continued unfolding itself. And throughout the night, Anzu continued to lean her head back against the pillow as Atem's mouth never left hers. There were no words, only truth. Silent breathing. Only the two of them, naked beneath the sheets, hearing the soft wet sounds of their kiss, with his constant, soft and slow thrusts in and out of her.

The intimate notes never faded. The sensual rhythm never stopped flowing. Their bodies would always dance to the music only they could hear. And Atem would never grow tired of leading Anzu, of being with her, of loving her, each night leaving him always wanting more.

_The way I'm loving you... That's what I am for you._

_Insatiable._

* * *

><p>The END<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. How was it? <em><strong>Anyway, if you like my fics, please don't hesitate to review them so that I would know what types/these are the types of stories you would like to read more from me. Thanks, people! =D**_**_


End file.
